


Six months change a lot

by tinnie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnie/pseuds/tinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months can change a lot in the life of two people. 100 words drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six months change a lot

"Hey beautiful. " Whispered Jackson as he pulled Cristina closer to him and gave her a beautiful red rose.

"How did I deserve this?" She asked with a smile.

"Today is our six months anniversary. Remember?"

"Oh, crap! I forgot about it. I'm sorry, I was just too busy." Cristina looked at him apologetically.

"That's ok babe. But now you have to go to dinner with me." Jackson said with a smirk and slightly kissed her.

"Anything."

"I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock. Ok?"

Cristina nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
